One Last Job
by snickie808
Summary: Before there is peace, she must finish what she started. Kurama/Kagome


One last job, then she could live her life in peace. With her son safe and out of harms way, he was with his great-grandmother at her temple. One last job that's what she told herself, one last job. No more killing, no more blood and no more nightmares. The contract would be broken and she would never have to work for that stupid man again. With a soft sigh, she looked back at the temple before riding off into the night for her last job.

"Grandma, will mama be okay?" A little boy asked.

The old temple woman looked down at her grandson and nodded. It had been many years since she had last seen her granddaughter. It had been hidden, the truth, so that it would keep her granddaughter safe. It didn't work like they had planned. Her granddaughter was special, just like she was but thankfully not as short but just as stubborn and just as gifted even more gifted.

"Hey grandma!" A voice called out.

The small child jumped into his great-grandmother's arms and hugged her tightly. He looked at her and calmed down a little bit but not much. His mother was out risking her life for him and he was shaking because he heard some stranger's voice. He felt pathetic and weak.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

Shippo didn't like the tone in her voice.

"Don't worry Shippo. He is my student." She said softly.

Shippo nodded. He looked at the young man who was running up the stairs, he looked exhausted. He snickered, his mother ran up and down those stairs like it was nothing. She could probably run across half of Japan and still be in better shape and act more dignified than this man.

"Who's that?" The boy asked.

"This is my great-grandson. Shippo this is my student, Yusuke." She explained.

"Genkai." A soft voice called out.

Shippo looked and dug himself even deeper into his grandmother's arms. Too many people and his mother weren't here to protect him.

"Shippo it's okay." Genkai said. "Everyone come out here now!"

Everyone came to her. Shippo looked frightened.

"This is my great-grandson Shippo. Shippo these are friends." She explained.

Pointing to each person she said one thing that would help calm him down.

"Yusuke. He's my student."

"Yukina. She's a helper of mine. Ice demon."

"Hiei. Partner and friend of Yusuke. Fire demon."

"Kuwabara. Partner and friend of Yusuke. Spiritually strong human."

"Botan. Ferry girl of the spirit world."

"Keiko. Yusuke's girlfriend."

"Kurama. Fox spirit."

The last one made Shippo look up. He stared at the man before whispering into his grandmother's ear.

"He doesn't smell like one. Is it his human time?" He whispered into her ear.

Genkai laughed and it startled the others around them, never had they heard Genkai laugh like that.

"No. His body shares two souls." She said. "This is Shippo. He is my great-grandson. A kitsune demon."

"You have kids granny?" Yusuke asked.

"FOX FIRE!" Shippo yelled. "Learn respect! If my mama was here, she'd kick your butt!"

Yusuke didn't comprehend the blue flame until it actually hit him. He jumped out of the way and patted his clothing. He looked at the kid, a lot stronger than he looks. Yusuke looked at Genkai and smiled, she was proud of the small child.

"You're a red kitsune." Kurama said.

Shippo hid himself in Genkai's arms and looked at the young man.

"You don't have to fear me. I'm not going to hurt you." Kurama said.

He closed his eyes and transformed into Youko. Shippo looked in awe but didn't come any closer. He stayed in his grandmother's arms. His attention immediately focused on the sky. His eyes widened and the scent of fear was heavy now.

"MOMMY!" Shippo cried out.

Everyone looked around then up. A young woman was falling toward them. Drops of blood were falling around them. Shippo was struggling out of Genkai's arms as he cried for his mother. Youko grabbed the kit and brought him to his chest, a low growl vibrating through his chest. Hiei jumped up to catch the young woman when he smashed into a barrier and fell back to the ground. Everyone watched as several demons rushed at the young woman. It amazed them when she fought back, soft blue surrounded and shot through the sky.

They didn't, well the smarter ones, dare step toward her when she landed on the ground. Genkai held Yusuke and Kuwabara back. They wanted to get some action as well but Genkai knew better than to disturb Kagome during her battles. Kagome hated relying on others especially after it nearly killed her and Shippo. Her relying on others, friends in battle, caused her two best friends to die.

"MOMMY!" Shippo cried out. "LET ME GO YOU BIG MEANY! MY MOTHER NEEDS ME!"

Youko growled and barked out. Shippo immediately stilled but cried as he watched his mother fight. It was an unfair fight, four S class demons against one woman. The spirit detectives watched in awe and disgust as the fight raged on. The young woman had several arrows sticking out of her back and shoulder, one through her left arm.

"Don't. My granddaughter will kill you if you step in." Genkai said. "Not even I would be foolish enough to help her."

Yusuke and Kuwabara went limp as they watched, such power. Hiei watched her swordsmanship, such grace. Her beauty and her fierce protection of her child and friends entranced Youko.

"Get away from them." She growled.

The demons didn't listen. Shippo shook his head and crawled onto Youko's head, sitting on his ears and closing his own. Youko was about to take him off and scold him because it hurt, when two of the demons let out horrifying, ear shattering screams. An arch of light blue glowed from a line through their bodies before they fell into two pieces.

"I warned you." She said darkly.

Shippo crawled down and into Kurama's arms, he hadn't noticed that Youko had transformed into his human counterpart. He watched his mother dance around the demons, landing strike after strike, going through attack after attack. He was so proud of his mother. He watched as she knelt down before she drove her sword backwards, lifting the demon up and over her head before she smashed him into the ground, sending her purifying power into her sword. It was through morbid fascination that caused him to watch. His mother was covered in demon's blood as well as blood from herself.

"Who is she?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai didn't look at him.

"She is Higurashi, Kagome. Protector of the Shikon no Tama, reincarnation of Midoriko, mother to Shippo and my granddaughter." Genkai said.

Shikon no Tama. Shikon no Tama. Where have I heard of that name before?' Kurama asked himself.

It's a powerful jewel that could give any demon or human ten times their normal power.' Youko said.

He shifted the kitsune kit in his arms, the growl still vibrating from his chest. It lulled the small child to sleep. He watched as the woman fought youkai after youkai, they were now coming, one after another. He could tell that she was just getting started. Her movements were so fluid, so smooth.

"She looks pissed." Yusuke said.

That would be an understatement. She looked more than pissed; she looked like she was burning with unadulterated rage.

"That's not pissed. That's annoyed." Genkai said. "The maximum height of Kagome's anger is unknown. Shippo has seen it once in the Sengoku Jidai."

"Sengoku Jidai." Yusuke said slowly. "You're pulling our leg aren't you granny."

"No. Kagome time traveled. She took out well over half of Japan with her power." Genkai said.

Botan's eyes widened.

"I read about that. She's that priestess? Wow, I never thought I'd meet her. In our books, it is said that it was Kagome-sama's power alone that took out the evil hanyou and all of his detachments." She said. "Her and the Demon Lord of Makai teamed up together and defeated him. Later, the Demon Lord killed his half brother for his betrayal on the Western Lands as well as the Princess and Miko of the Western Lands."

Shippo roused from his sleep when Botan started her story.

"My mother took all except one of Naraku's detachments. Inuyasha was a bastard. He killed our friends and almost killed the village miko and myself. If it weren't for Sesshoumaru, my mother would have stayed dead. She jumped in front of Inuyasha's attack on Kaede-baba and myself, was nearly torn in half." Shippo said.

Kurama clutched the kit tighter, liking that he calmed down and leaned back. Kurama gently rocked him and growled, wanting the child to sleep so he wouldn't have to see the bloodshed. He looked over at his friends and blushed slightly, especially at Genkai's surprised look.

"You did good miko." A dark sinister voice said.

Everyone but Kagome turned toward this demon. He was tall, as tall as Kuwabara. His inky black hair sent down in stringy waves across his back. He was handsome, and his red eyes sent cold chills down their backs. His aura was what disgusted Kagome, it was tainted and filthy. He wore a black and purple outfit, same as Naraku's outfit.

"I'm finished. That was the last job. Now you will leave my son and myself alone. Anyone else who is in contact with us, my son does not to see any more bloodshed. Leave us alone Kinjiku." Kagome said.

"Of course. I saw how heartbroken his was to lose his grandmother and his uncle. Your contract is done with." Kinjiku said. "I do wish you would have just given yourself to me, it would have been so much easier. What mothers would do for their sons."

Kagome was seething but held her ground even with Kinjiku touched her cheek, his hand snaking down to her hip and pulling her into his hips. She could feel him aroused and it disgusted her. She pushed him away and leveled him with a glare.

"Don't worry miko. I keep my word. Your contract is done with and over. It took five hundred years but it is over. I'll be sure to thank Inuyasha for making it, it was a pleasure." Kinjiku said.

"Go to hell." Kagome said coldly.

It sent shivers up everyone's back.

"I am. Don't worry my little miko, I am." Kinjiku said.

"HELP MAMA!" Shippo cried out.

Kagome whipped around and saw a tentacle heading straight for her son and a young man. She grew furious, with one last scream, she released some of her power. Kagome obliterated every evil demon in a ten-mile radius. Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Yukina, Botan and Kurama watched in awe at the sheer power of the young woman, Genkai was just proud of her granddaughter. She sent out a pulse of power, directing it to her enemy. It was like a beam of lighting.

"Naraku's incarnations shall never breathe again. Never once open their eyes and take the lives of innocent people. Human or demon! I BANISH YOU TO HELL BASTARD!" Kagome said softly but her words quickly gaining volume and malice

Kurama watched as the young woman staggered, her power was drained from her body. He ran to her, catching her as she fell and leaning her against his body as he held Shippo in one arm. The small kit had fainted when his mother glowed. Kurama gently lifted her and carried her, amazed at how light she was.

"Let's bring her into the back room." Genkai said.

Yukina moved toward her but Genkai stopped her.

"Kurama, you should make sure that Suuichi's soul is dominant at the moment." Genkai said.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"Kagome has a barrier up and she doesn't know you much less trust you." Genkai said.

Kurama nodded and Youko released his hold a little. It was still amazing that Kagome was so light. They stepped through the barrier and it was an amazing feeling. Shippo roused a little bit but didn't wake up. Genkai looked relaxed and he was probably looking quite relaxed as well.

"You shall help me heal her. Put Shippo down on the mat there and help me undress her." Genkai said.

Kurama stopped suddenly and looked back at Genkai. She must have been crazy but he did as she said.

"Sit down and bring her up against you. That way when we pull out the arrows you can heal her, Youko can come out more now." Genkai said. "I would be in your place but it's more entertaining on my side and she can hold you tightly without bruising you."

Kurama nodded. She wore an outfit that was similar to the mikos of the Sengoku Jidai but more complicated. It was like a mix between those mikos and the mikos of the Heian period.

"Ready fox?" Genkai asked.

Kurama nodded. His hands prepared to seal the wound, Youko's power flowing through his veins strongly as if he was to heal her himself. Kurama winced at her pain filled cry and pressed his hand down. He shuttered when her head turned and her lips connected with his skin. She whimpered against him and he immediately began to growl, his skin covered in goosebumps when her hands gripped him and her lips opened because of a cry.

"Okay. It's done." Genkai said. "She should be okay. Take her into one of the rooms. Her room isn't done yet and I don't want anything to get into the wound. Shippo will stay with me for a little while."

Kurama nodded and walked out still carrying Kagome. He thought about whose room he should put her in but decided to put her in his. Genkai smirked, she knew he would do that. Taking Shippo with her, she went into the main room and sat down. Yukina brought tea for everyone. They watched Kurama walk into the room, heard Kagome scream and watch as he ran out. It was confusing. They began to talk when Kurama walked in the room again, Kagome in his arms. Genkai looked at him in question but he just shook his head.

"Why is she here?" Yusuke asked.

"You heard that thing. He killed her mother and brother. She has nowhere else to go." Hiei said.

Genkai nodded.

"My daughter died several weeks ago. Her husband died about ten years ago. My grandson, Souta, was born the day he died." Genkai said. "I would never forget that day. Kagome came to me and smiled. She said, He's finally dead.' I asked her what she meant and she showed me. He was a violent man, never understood why my daughter stayed with him but she did bore such beautiful children."

Yusuke was upset.

"Why didn't you tell me you had kids? And with this kind of power?" Yusuke demanded.

Genkai just looked at him, watching as Shippo walked over to his mother and slept on her stomach. Kurama shifting them so that they would all be comfortable.

"With that kind of power. Do you know how many people would use her dimwit?" Genkai asked. "She would be hunted. With her type of power anyone could easily rule over all three worlds."

Yusuke went silent.

"She's a legend in the Spirit World and she is feared. Five hundred years ago, a young miko came from an unknown world. She freed the hanyou Inuyasha and shattered the Shikon no Tama. They teamed up together and sought after the pieces, joining them was a small kitsune kit, a lone demon slayer and a perverted but cursed monk. They fought against the evil hanyou Naraku and even Kagome-sama's then said incarnation, Kikyo. During the last battle, Inuyasha turned against them, killing Miroku, Sango and their unborn child. The barriers around Kagome's power shattered, she called upon the jewel shards and forced them back into her body sealing them in an unbreakable barrier, her soul." Botan said.

They all looked at the young girl.

"How old is she?" Keiko asked.

"She's seventeen." Genkai said. "Shippo is three."

Kurama leaned back against the wall. He had no idea why he was so tired but he was, even Youko was tired. He looked down at Kagome and Shippo, hugging them tighter and leaning them against his body. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, knowing that they were safe, that his demon plants were protecting the shrine and if anything were to attack, he would be awakened.

"What the hell?" Yusuke said.

"My granddaughter is low on spirit energy, her purifying power is completely different. It's in a different level than spirit energy. Kurama has been feeding her his spirit energy. That is why they are so tired and that is why Kagome screamed when Kurama walked into the room." Genkai said.

"I wonder, with her type of power. Would it be wise to ask for her help?" Yusuke asked.

Genkai thought about it.

"I don't know. It would help you immensely but what would happen if she were captured. Would you be okay in killing her?" Genkai asked. "With her power, someone could easily use it as their own just by threats alone. If somehow she is taken, would you be okay with destroying her?"

Hiei thought about it. Heavy thinking.

"Is that why she was bound to that beast? Her last job." Hiei asked.

Genkai nodded her head.

"It's something like that. The hanyou Inuyasha wanted power and so in order to gain power, he made a deal with Naraku. He gave ownership of Kagome and in return he would get all the power he ever wanted." Genkai said.

"Something went wrong?" Keiko asked.

"Kagome wasn't from their world so the deal was twisted. Naraku couldn't have my granddaughter's body or soul. He couldn't enter her mind either. Hiei it would be unwise for you to do so as well." Genkai warned. "I'd hate to have to clean up your corpse."

She looked at Kagome before she started her story again.

"Naraku was killed in the battle, Kagome destroyed him. Not even his ashes remained. To gain the Shikon no Tama as her soul, she discarded the soul she had, giving it to the undead miko. Shippo was from their world. Kagome hadn't adopted him at the time. To save Shippo from Naraku, Kagome made a deal. Twelve jobs, killing jobs. There was nothing more that bastard loved than bloodshed and thinking that he was tainted someone pure." Genkai said.

"And he broke the deal by striking out at Shippo." Keiko said.

Genkai nodded.

"So Kagome's done now. She's not bound to Naraku or his detachments anymore." Yusuke said.

Genkai nodded.

"She's not bound to Naraku's detachment or Naraku because as you heard, she banished all of them to hell. Her last job now is to live. Dying is too easy and she knows that. Shippo is her son and as you can see it, she is fiercely protective of him." Genkai said.

"Yes. Kagome-sama is almost as bad as some youkai. Maybe even worse than some youkai mothers." Yukina said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

They all watched as Kagome healed, her spirit power growing to its full potential. What was amazing to them was how nice she really was, the first impression that they got was someone cold and hard, someone full of hatred and someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill them. She made Genkai laugh, could argue for countless hours with Yusuke, had the patience to teach Kuwabara about his power and about certain techniques to heal himself faster, she was fast enough to spar with Hiei and through it all, she had enough time for her son and for herself and her grandmother. Kurama was always with them so she didn't need to worry about him. He hardly went home anymore.

"Hey Kagome." Yusuke said.

She got up from her flowerbed and smiled at Yusuke.

"Good afternoon. What brings you here today? Are you here to see grandma?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke shook his head.

"No reason. I was wondering though…Keiko's twenty-first birthday is this Saturday. Do you have any idea what I should do?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome was surprised but she smiled, wiped her hands on her pants and grabbed a book of paper and a pen.

"Do you have a list of her friends?" Kagome asked.

Yusuke nodded.

"Good. We can throw her a surprise birthday party here at the shrine. Grandma wouldn't mind much." Kagome said.

The two of them spent an hour coming up with the plans and deciding what was best for the young woman. In the end of all their arguments to agree on some things, they decided that it would be more of an exciting party than an intimate kind of thing. Yusuke said that the intimacy would stay in the bedroom.

"Baka." Kagome muttered.

The two of them made their list of people, fifty at the most. Kagome would make dinner and Shippo would do some magic just because he wanted to be involved in a big way. Yusuke would bring a friend who could DJ the whole party. She nodded and told him to quickly tell the others but keep it so that Keiko wouldn't know about it. She had an idea, a completely wicked idea.

"Tell Keiko that you have to go on a mission the day before. Run over to her on her birthday, maybe fifteen minutes early and tell her that I've been attacked and that you need her help. Tell her that my son and myself were attacked and that Genkai has left with Botan to get Koenma." Kagome said.

"That would be mean." Yusuke said.

Kagome just smiled and nodded.

"I'll be laying with Shippo by my side when you get here. Everyone will be inside or hiding around, probably inside though, Kurama will come to my side and carry me. You and Keiko should be in front of us so that you guys can open the door. Then everyone will yell surprise." Kagome said.

Yusuke thought about it. It would be good; she would never suspect anything so he nodded.

"Good." Kagome said.

Days before the party nobody was allowed to Genkai's temple. They made the excuse that Kagome had to train and that it would be too dangerous for anyone, human or demon. Hiei had confirmed it. Keiko trusted Hiei because he had never lied to her and he wasn't. He had watched from a safe distance as Kagome trained. Shippo was to stay with Kurama the entire day and Genkai would go off and find something to do. Hiei had doubted the Kurama minded, he was so attached to the kit anyway, showing his mother the child.

Flashback.

"Nobody should be within five miles of the temple today." Genkai said.

Everyone looked at her, she was dressed to go out and it wasn't like they hadn't stayed over when she was gone.

"Because I'm training today." Kagome said in her miko outfit.

"You're training so we have to leave?" Yusuke asked. "Why?"

Kagome looked sad, her face shadowed with regret, her grip on her sword tightened.

"My powers tend to purify anything it really comes in contact with." Kagome said. "I've killed many human villagers because they came too close to me."

Everyone looked amazed except for Kurama. He looked at her with understanding.

"Kurama I'm ready." Shippo yelled and he bounded over to the young man.

Kurama caught Shippo and laughed. He really liked the kit.

"Are you now?" Kurama asked. "You're wearing the clothes we bought."

Shippo nodded his head vigorously. "Uh huh. I changed into them myself. Mama said I could stay with you all day."

Kagome smiled at her kit and blushed when her eyes met Kurama's.

"So what are we going to do?" Shippo asked.

Kurama looked down at the small child in his arms. "I'm going to visit my family today then I was going to take you out somewhere, maybe get ice cream."

Shippo smiled brightly. "Can we go now? I really want to go."

Everyone laughed at the hyperactive child. He ran to his mother and gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye. She waved and smiled. Kurama came to her and hugged her, wishing that she be careful. Kagome nodded and promised him.

"Bye Mama. Come on Kurama let's go. You're so slow." Shippo complained.

Everyone laughed and followed him out. Shippo hopped onto Kurama's back when Kurama bent down. Yusuke and Keiko had followed them out. Kuwabara took Yukina out to lunch. Hiei turned to Kagome.

"Are your powers that strong?" He asked.

Kagome looked at him.

"Before I couldn't even shoot straight let alone call for them. Now that I have the Shikon no Tama as my soul, it's more of the demon power that lies dormant. Midoriko and the Chaotic Souls have made peace so my power has magnified. It took me a week to control them. I almost killed myself because of that, which is funny seeing as I almost killed myself when I was first learning about my power." Kagome said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Have a good day Hiei." Kagome called out as she waved.

Hiei just nodded and went to find Kurama and Shippo. They were already at his house, talking to his mother. Shippo had stayed in Kurama's arms, just watching the other humans. He joined them a little later, when they were serving ice cream.

"So how did you come to meet Shippo?" Shiori asked.

Kurama looked down at Shippo and then at Hiei.

"He's a good friend's son." Kurama said.

"Uh huh. Mama adopted me." Shippo said.

Shiori looked relieved a little bit. She smiled down at the small child.

"Your mother? How old is she? We could sit and talk over some tea." Shiori said.

"My mama is seventeen." Shippo said.

Shiori looked surprised.

"So young." She murmured.

"Uh huh. Mama saved me then she adopted me." Shippo said happily.

"Saved you…from who?" Shiori asked.

Shippo got sad. Kurama could tell by his scent. He wrapped his arms around the small child and slowly rocked him.

"Bad people killed my parents and were after me. She punished them and took me in." Shippo said without giving too much information.

"Mother, Shippo is a kitsune like me." Kurama said.

Shiori looked surprised but nodded.

"And your mother?"

"She's a human. She's a powerful miko." Shippo said.

Shiori looked happy.

"We had a friend who lived at a shrine. They were murdered a few weeks ago. Such nice people too." Shiori said.

It caught Kurama and Hiei's attention.

"Higurashi." Hiei said.

"Yes. Higurashi, Asume. She had two children. Higurashi, Souta who was seven and Higurashi, Kagome who is seventeen." Shiori said.

"My mama is Kagome." Shippo said.

Shiori looked at Kurama then back at the small child.

"May I hold him Kurama?" Shiori asked.

Kurama hesitated before nodding. Hiei took note of that. He watched as Shiori held Shippo. He was so small for a kitsune kit, to Kurama; it was a wonder that he could walk so well. He watched very carefully at his mother, making sure that she was holding him correctly and making sure that she didn't tug at his tail.

"Where are you going now Suuichi?" Shiori asked.

"Kurama's taking me to the park then we're going to go get ice cream." Shippo said.

"So that is why you two didn't eat any." Shiori said.

Shippo nodded and bounced toward Kurama and jumping on his shoulder, his hands on Kurama's forehead and his body draped on his head. Kurama looked very patient and calmly took the child off of his head.

"Bye Minamino-san." Shippo said.

"You can just call me grandma." Shiori said.

Kurama had a nagging feeling that she was urging something to him. He waited for Hiei before he closed the door.

"You like the human miko don't you." Hiei said. More of a statement then anything.

"You like my mama?" Shippo asked happily.

Kurama blushed and plucked the child off of his head.

"Would you be offended if I did?" Kurama asked.

Shippo shook his head then stopped, looking up at him. "Would you try to replace me?"

"Never. Shippo, no one could ever replace you." Kurama said.

Shippo nodded happily. "I'm all for it. Bring it on." He heard Kagome say that several times before and it just seemed appropriate to say it now.

End flashback

With the preparations all set, they waited. Kurama knew what to do and he couldn't be happier. Everything was going perfectly, the guests were in the main room and Kagome and Shippo were lying on the courtyard. Kagome's body covering Shippo's while he hugged her. Keiko came running going straight to Kagome and Shippo. Kurama came a little after and picked Kagome and Shippo up, walking toward the door.

"Open the door for me Keiko." Kurama said.

She nodded and opened the door. Everyone yelled "SURPRISE". Keiko started to cry, she looked over at Yusuke who smiled, taking off his school uniform top and pants, reveling his dress clothing. Keiko was given her dress and was told to go change. Kagome and Kurama just smiled and they held Shippo. Keiko was surprised that Koenma and Hiei were there. She wouldn't have thought they would take the time to come celebrate with her.

"Happy Birthday Keiko." Kagome said.

Keiko smiled before she screamed. There had been a blast that shattered the windows. Everyone screamed. Kagome gave Shippo to Kurama and rushed outside. There were hundreds of demons and in front of them, a single demon woman. She looked furious.

"I wish to speak to Higurashi, Kagome." The demoness said.

Kagome stepped out.

"I am Higurashi, Kagome. State your business youkai." She said.

"You killed my mate!" The demoness said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had killed many people so that statement was extremely overused.

"Who is your mate?" Kagome asked.

"Kinjiku. My mate was Kinjiku." The demoness exclaimed.

"You know of the contract your mate and I had." Kagome said.

"Of course I do. He was obsessed with you bitch." The demoness hissed.

"He broke his part of the contract. He attacked my kit. It is in my rights to protect my child with anything and everything I had." Kagome said.

"But you killed my mate. I will kill you!" She cried out.

"You would dishonor what little honor your mate had?" Kagome asked.

The woman started to weep. The demons stepped back or fled as Kagome released some of the bonds that held her power together. Her eyes flashed a light blue, close to white and her body glowed with her power.

"I do not tolerate such dishonor, even for my enemy. It was in my rights as a mother to my kit. If you still wish to fight me then fine. I will not hold anything back." Kagome said coldly.

"Uh oh." Shippo said. He buried himself against Kurama's neck, his face against his neck. "Mama's angry."

"It's okay Shippo. Your mama is correct though, it was her rights as your mother." Kurama said softly.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" The demoness cried.

Kagome grabbed her sword and released it from its sheath, running toward the demon that was blinded by her tears of hatred. Kagome really didn't want to kill her and was trying to figure out ways to just knock her out.

"TAKE THE KIT!" The demoness screamed.

Kagome's eyes went completely white as she attacked the demon. She didn't even have time to scream when Kagome's sword dug itself into her heart. She looked at the miko in shock before she was purified. It was painful. She looked at the miko with the intent to cause her serious damage when a thorn whip wrapped around her neck and sliced her head off.

She slowly turned around, her clothing completely changed into her miko garbs, her eyes still hauntingly white as she looked around. Kagome was tired and she was in rage, a miko and a youkai's rage. Kurama slowly made his way to Kagome, telling Shippo to stay with Hiei. All of the humans who had not dealt with Kagome before were knocked out by her power. Kurama grabbed Kagome from behind, ripping the armor around her neck and chest off. Kurama was now a pure mix of both Suuichi and Youko. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down Kagome. It's over; no one's going to harm Shippo." Kurama said.

Kagome still thrashed around, the human counterpart of Kurama taking all of the miko's attacks so they were not causing him any damage, Youko was getting annoyed.

"SUBMIT TO ME!" He growled.

Kagome refused, still fighting against him. The others watched with interest. Kurama had transformed into Youko, silver hair and golden eyes, all of his glory standing proudly as he held Kagome. They had never seen anything like this before, especially from Kurama.

"KAGOME" Youko growled out. "SUBMIT TO ME."

Kagome refused, as a miko, she would not be submissive. Her youkai soul would not bend to anyone's whims and as Kagome herself, she would not bow down to anyone. Youko was now visibly annoyed. He growled and bit into her skin, getting a gasp from Kagome. Shippo watched in fascination, his father had done this to his mother once or twice when she went into rage. He thought it only happened to mates.

"That usually only happens between mates. We should leave them alone later." Koenma said.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"You must like watching porn Yusuke." Genkai said flatly.

Yusuke blanched but looked confused.

"When mates do things like this, they usually finish by actually mating." Koenma said.

"But mama and Kurama aren't mated." Shippo said.

They watched as Kagome fought against Kurama while he held her against him, his fangs buried into her skin. They blushed when Kurama's hand grasped Kagome's breast as he pushed her more deeply into himself. His other hand skimming her body.

"They will not mate. The human counterparts of themselves would not allow such a scene to be watched by others." Hiei said.

Yusuke smiled. "Like I told her, that kind of intimacy is only allowed in the bedroom."

Keiko rolled her eyes and elbowed him.

It was over, Kagome went limp in Kurama's arms and he started to lick the wounds. He carried her toward them and looked at everyone. Hiei nodded, as did Yukina. Shippo was confused but that was to be expected and Koenma nodded. Botan was still in shock but bowed to them. Kuwabara, Yusuke and Keiko were confused to the extreme.

"Your guests will wake up soon. I'm taking Kagome to change. They will not remember what happened." Kurama said.

When Kurama and Kagome disappeared into Kurama's room, Yusuke turned to everyone.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"I just got a family." Shippo said.

Yusuke blushed.

"Not that. Kurama staked a claim on the girl by forcing her to submit to him." Hiei said.

The rest of the night, everyone had a good time. Drinking and partying. They sang happy birthday and opened gifts. Keiko was more mortified than anything while Yusuke was pleased at some of the gifts that were given. It was then that Yusuke made Keiko the most happiest woman at that moment.

"Keiko." Yusuke started.

Keiko turned to him; everything went silent as the attention shifted to Yusuke.

"You're my best friend. You've stuck by my side through everything that's been happening. Everything that I have today was because of you and your trust in me. Will you stay with me? Will you spend the rest of your life by my side? Pushing me to doing what's right and walking beside me in my choices? Keiko, will you marry me? Will continue to keep my dumb ass in line?" Yusuke asked.

Keiko was shocked and silent for a few seconds before she threw herself at Yusuke saying yes a hundred times. Everyone clapped and congratulated the couple. Kagome blessed them as Genkai patted Yusuke on the back. Koenma promised to give Yusuke time for his life with Keiko, which pleased him. Always did hate to work.

The months that passed seemed to only get longer and longer. Kagome refused to be left out in their missions which led to the amazingly show of Kurama losing his cool. They had several arguments, which Kurama lost most of them and which ended in severe make-out sessions. Shippo was to stay with Genkai and he was not happy about that.

Yusuke and Keiko were planning their wedding. They had no idea what to do and it was all thanks to Kagome they even get started. The two of them couldn't agree on one thing and over all, Yusuke wasn't really into this kind of thing…he wanted the girls to do all the work. Such a lazy man that one. He watched as Kagome went over all the details with them. The only thing that she couldn't do was help with the payment. That department was for him and Keiko.

"But Keiko" Yusuke whined.

Keiko glared at him.

"Yusuke, this is our wedding. Everyone has done so much for us, let us do something for them as well." Keiko said.

Yusuke pouted but nodded. It was true, everyone took the time to help them and to get them settled, especially Kagome. She spent hours helping with the planning and with the group. She wasn't a part of their spirit team but she was quickly becoming a part of it. Kurama was hinting that he wanted her with him although at first, he was strongly against it.

Flashback

"Yusuke!" Botan cried out.

They all were training. Kagome was harder than Genkai and it was tiring but she did give them more breaks in between. It surprised them that she was so patient with them. Kuwabara, who trained with her before, was doing better than everyone else. His spirit sword could now be broken into two separate swords and the color of his sword was different, more powerful. It was amazing. Kagome had taught him how to make other weapons with his energy, even a bow and arrow.

"What is it now?" Yusuke asked.

Botan jumped off her oar and stood in front of everyone.

"It's the Demon Lord of Makai. He's under attack. Several demons want to overthrow him. They've taken his daughter!"

Kagome stepped out in her miko garbs. She looked at Kurama before turning to Botan.

"Take me to him." Kagome said softly.

Kurama put his hand on her shoulder. He didn't want her to fight, he wanted her to be here, safe and guarded but it was Youko who said otherwise. If Kagome was with him, he could protect her better.

"I don't want you to go." He said.

"I need to go. Grandma, take care of Shippo for me?"

"Of course I shall." Genkai said.

"No pudding fights." Kagome said.

Genkai gave Kagome a flat look and Kagome shrugged. It happened once, it could happen again.

"Kagome" Kurama said.

"No. I am going to go."

"It's dangerous, you could get hurt."

"I'm an assassin Kurama. I can hold my own."

"Exactly! There will be hundreds of demons who would be after you."

"I'm going."

"No you're not."

"Kurama"

"Kagome"

Everyone looked between them. It was quite fascinating and a bit hilarious to watch this.

"I'm going Kurama. Nothing will happen."

"You don't know that Kagome."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! It's not trust that's an issue here."

"Kurama you're being unreasonable."

"I am not. Kagome it's dangerous."

"I am quite aware of that. I've been to Makai on many occasions."

"That doesn't matter. You're not going."

"Yes I am. Why are you so against this?"

"Because I said so."

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE ISN'T AN ANSWER TELL ME WHY? IF YOU'RE SO AGAINST THIS THEN GIVE ME A DAMN GOOD REASON!"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

Everything went silent. Kagome looked at Kurama and smiled as she hugged him. Never had anyone seen Kurama lose control of his emotions like that, never had they seen him yell like that either. It was quite scary as it was relieving. Kurama never showed that he had other emotions but not to the extreme of Hiei.

"You won't lose me Kurama. I'll be right beside you."

Kurama laid his forehead against hers and sighed. He would never win against her in this. It was in her rights as well. Sesshoumaru was her adopted brother and as aunty to the little rugrat, it was her right to search and kill whoever threatened her. Kurama cupped her face and looked into her eyes. He kissed her deeply, his arms wrapping around her as he tried to permanently exchange each other's taste.

"Okay but I will be by your side. I won't lose you Kagome."

"Okay, promise."

"Are you done yet?" Yusuke asked irritated.

Kurama and Kagome looked at Yusuke with a blank look.

"No." They said together.

They kissed once more before going after Rin. Together they carved a name into the hearts of the demons of Makai. Whenever you heard or thought of Sesshoumaru and his daughter Rin, you thought of the bloodbath that was caused by the miko-assassin, Kagome and the silver kitsune, Kurama. No one dared disturb the royal family. They didn't want to lose any more friends or family.

End flashback

Yusuke's wedding was coming up very quickly. Everyone but Kagome was rushed and nervous. She knew that everything was set and that everything was perfect. Kurama was sitting next to her, watching as everyone ran around. They had pretty much planned this wedding, set everything up and now, they were watching as their friends frustrated themselves for nothing. It was quite entertaining. Shippo was leaning against his stomach. They were closer as a family. Kurama was always over at Genkai's, to spend time with Kagome and Shippo; he hardly ever went home now. Not that anyone minded, especially his mother… the only thing on her mind was grandchildren. She absolutely adored Shippo and spoiled him whenever she could.

"When do you think they'll notice that everything is perfect?" Kurama asked.

Kagome looked at him and began to think.

"In about ten minutes." She answered.

"I don't mind." Shippo said. "It's funny."

"That it is." Kurama said.

The wedding went fine. Everyone was irritated when they had finally figured that nothing was out of place but got a good laugh from it. Kagome and Kurama smiled as Shippo held his stomach as he laughed. It was nice to break the tension that everyone held. Kagome was a bride's maid as Kurama was her escort. They walked together, never noticing the stares that people gave them. Shippo was the ring bearer and he walked in front of them, slowly down so that he was between them in the end. The wedding itself was beautiful. Many people cried and many of their friends, mostly classmates, whooped when they sealed their union with a kiss. Finally, the two were together, bound by their love.

Kagome walked along the edge of the large park around Genkai's temple. She wanted some time to herself, time to think on what she needed to do next. There were many things, things that would include the future for Shippo. After everything that has happened, she didn't think she should stay here, interrupting the lives of her new friends. Kagome knew that soon, demons would be flocking toward her, by the hundreds to kill her or to use her. She would rather die than to let some creature use her to their liking. Taking a breath, she started to walk back to the shrine. In a week Yusuke and Keiko would be returning from their honeymoon. She had everything ready and packed. The only thing that was not ready was her decision. Did she really want to uproot Shippo from the happiness he had accomplished? No, she didn't want to so she wouldn't be selfish. There was many reasons why things happened the way they were. There are always two different paths to take and she had taken one, one that she was ready to take. Now she could only hope that everyone else understood.

"Goodbye my friends, my love, my son."

From then, Kagome Higurashi had disappeared, she was no more.


End file.
